


A love like the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: In love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therefore Hinata always believed in love. A love like the Sun, brilliant, hot and warming everyone, utterly charming and youthful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A mirror version of the first work of the serie, HInata's side now.

Hinata had always been vibrant in everything he did. From early in his childhood, everything was done to the best of his abilities and he thrived to do more, always better, and higher, giving all of himself. His relationships with people were the same.  
His friendships were intense, giving a lot for people and trying his best to do things right. His relationship with his family was always cheerful, full of joy and cries of hapiness, and his little sister brought so much more of his sunny behavior, always laughing and smiling.

Therefore Hinata has always believed in love. A love like the Sun, brilliant, hot and warming everyone, utterly charming and youthful. There wasn’t someone who could not be charmed by him and return his love the same way no matter what it was.  
But, Hinata soon discovered that love could also be the Moon, always there even shadowed and silent, who could only shine under the Sun’s rays. Something reassuring, utterly here, whenever he went and wherever he looked even inthe broad daylight.  
A love that could move seas and return the sky over.

Oh, he didn’t fell in love with Kageyama right away. It was probably the opposite, because they were so different, but familiar in their passions that he could do nothing but see him as a rival, as someone to surpass and only that.  
But he soon discovered that beyond all that, Kageyama was reliable, to everyone. And that made more lovable than anyone who shared his passions, share his cheerfulness because it was so foreign and so attractive all at once.  
It began by huge cries of encouragment, of trust that he never dreamt to hear. Something that froze his heart slowly and intimately until everything he could think of was those words and nothing else. Love was for the first time something subtle, something that passed in his whole body until his hands trembled and tingled with excitement but his limbs wouldn’t respond to anything.  
Love was subtle, as most things Kageyama did. His smiles that he thought no one could see when they did something right, the building trust he felt towards the whole team, and more towards Hinata like he was his most precious persona round, someone who could be trusted with something utterly important.

But sometimes, it hit him with full force, when he missed the other boy, or when they fought against each other for something ; and he had to fight himself not to give in, to be strong not to answer to the taunts. To believe in the righteousness of his feelings when Kageyama was so foreign in his attentions, too brutal that Hinata didn’t know how to respond to someone’s love for the first time in his life.  
But it all made it worth when his heart was at peace and his thoughts focused when usually, it was all but a jumble of thoughts and feelings he didn’t know the end and beginning of.  
If the Moon shone under the Sun’s rays, Hinata thought that sometimes, maybe he was more the Sun, because who would he be if Kageyama wasn’t there ?   
When someone that pushed him to his limits, someone who could make him see his own worth when he thought he wasn’t ready, when someone that put all of his talents for him wasn’t there ?

Love was a steady feeling that rose in waves when he looked at the other boy, standing tall and strong when everyone else started tearing apart, a boy that was precise in everything he did but who could be warm and charming in his akwardness when things got emotional.  
The total opposite of Hinata’s personality. One that could complete him the most probably, even in fights.

Love, with Kageyama, was something that stunned him and made him silent in his awe. It was something always here, but which could spark in life again at the smallest interaction. It was something that felt of ‘always’ and ‘together’ until his heart ached to reach the other. It was something shining bright in the darkness, like a beacon of hope in every situation, that could bring life again when he needed it the most, to believe in himself and in another person.  
It was also a feeling that could crash and destroy him in its intensity. It was the only way that he recognized it sometimes, because everything he felt was intense and he was comforted when his love for Kageyama was felt the same way instead of this steady feelings. It was the strong anger and irritation when a snide remark was made or the sudden fright when Kageyama was too intense himself.  
But it was also the young and sudden desire he felt sometimes, at the most impromptu time when he wanted to reach and touch and kiss the smile out of Kageyama’s face when they won a match, or train together until the fell on the floor, tired but content nonetheless.  
It was also the sudden sadness he would feel when Kageyama didn’t show up at practice one day, or when they didn’t train together, and sometimes Hinata didn’t understand this foreign feeling, because he never associated love with sadness.

But he understood it sometimes when the next time he saw Kegayama’s face his whole body seemed on fire with pleasure.  
Love was always changing and challenging his understanding, like waves under the Moon, increasing and decreasing with the days, but always on his mind, always answering when he was alone with his toughts and everything he could think of was the other boy.  
But it was sweet, because he knew that these feelings were shared, and would probably feel foreign for Kageyama too, because it evolved with them at the same time, always growing, and always changing. But utterly here, with them.  
The way their eyes met and they would understand the depth of their feelings, which were still burning like the Sun or which could lit the whole sky on fire if they wanted to.

To the top of the world, Hinata hoped


End file.
